


Lass Mich Frei

by FatyGSquare



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Maybe a bit much, Yuzuru loves his Axel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: It isn’t the first time this happens. It is not the first time he is left spread on the ice, body throbbing with pain and pleasure.Its intoxicating whisper so tempting.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu, Yuzuru Hanyu/Quad Axel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Lass Mich Frei

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Second one of the GPF fics. In case it wasn’t obvious by the tags, this one is based on the Friday practice when our chaotic boy attempted a 4A three times and actually rotated the last one.
> 
> I kind of yolo’ed this on my way to work, so I don’t really know what it is...
> 
> Title taken from LaFee’s song, “Lass Mich Frei”
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuzuru looks around the rink, at his competitors drilling their jumps, at the fans’ eyes fixed on his every move, at the lights above them. Anything to try to suppress the voice in his mind, the enticing whispers that tempt him.

“ _They aren’t here, my king. We are all alone. They cannot stop us._ ”

Stop!

He speeds up, turning to launch himself into his combination once again. Clean toe, euler, clean flip. He should be happy with the clapping, happy with the eyes that follow his landing with envy. But is so unsatisfying, so predictable. It had felt great three months ago, yet another first for him.

Now though, the voice is persistent, loud in his head.

He closes his eyes and jumps again. Quad Salchow. Javi’s beautiful ones in his mind. The voice roars.

“ _What are you waiting for?! Don’t you want to show them who rules? Make them bow on their knees and belly, heads down? Make them submit to you?_ ”

He lowers his head and moans. It is so powerful, the temptation to listen, to do as it says. He skates around the rink, taking in the eager faces in the fans’ faces. Always so avid for everything he does. What would they think? What would they do?

“ _Come on, my king. Let me out..._ ”

The voice moans in his head and Yuzuru shivers. The rush of adrenaline has already started and he gives into it. He jumps around, marking his axis and position, attention purely focused on the voice inside his head. How it moans, it groans and preens, ready to be out.

Ready to present to the world for the first time.

First attempt. Fail.

He shakes his head and tries to placate the angry screaming in his head. He can see the confusion in the crowd, can almost taste it. He is drunk in it and welcomes it.

Second attempt. His body slams on the ice just as hard as it had the first time.

“ _Come on, my king. My love. Let me out!”_

He jumps, flies and slams down on the hard and cold surface, legs going everywhere, trying to keep his head off the ice.

It hurts, excruciating and throbbing pain from the tip of his toes to the last hair on his head. The voice in his head cries out, and he feels it all too well. He is lucky for his position right now, down on the ice, body turned to the side. If anybody were to snap a picture of him right now, they’d confuse the contorting of his face with pain, a grimace to attest the craziness that just happens.

Nothing further from reality. He breathes hard, curls in on himself for a few seconds as the euphoria explodes and runs through every cell in his body. He is thankful for the strong dance belt he wears, sure to hide any evident of his climax.

_“Yes, my love! So beautiful, so close. We just need a little more.”_

**“ _Come on, Yuzu. Come for me, mi amor._** ”

Javier.

Sanity. It returns to him in a flash, making him feel all the pain he had forgotten for the few seconds his orgasm had lasted. The throbbing ache on his side, the dark bruises already blooming in his skin. He checks his ankle, touches it over his boot with feather like strokes.

He closes his eyes.

A hand bigger than his, held out for him.

Strong arms that pull him up.

A gentle and caring smile, beautiful stretch of the lips he misses so much.

A kind look on melted chocolate eyes, concern and encouragement palpable in them.

The voice notices the shrinking of its power, how it begins to fade.

“ _No! Not now!”_

He smiles, hisses at the pain. A knee on the ice, a a little push and he’s up. He bounces to check himself.

A deep breath, a calming sigh. He refocuses in what is important.

The voice screams in his head, offended and enraged. Yuzuru winces.

**“ _You still have so much to achieve, Yusu. And I’ll be here through it all._ ”**

He locks the voice in some dark corner of his mind, though not for long. He focuses on a softer voice, memories of so many years together, so many whispers and gestures. Nights that were not so familiar, passionate and reckless. But so loving and fulfilling.

It will have to wait, though.

He loves his jump dearly, cannot wait to fully conquer it. He feels its call like a siren singing. It makes his blood boil in the best of ways. But this isn’t the place for it.

Yuzuru closes his eyes, practice is almost over. He knows what he has to do. Doubts he can achieve it, even with a clean skate.

**“ _You are always the champion in my heart._ ”**

That’s right. He believes in him. Javier has always believed in him. ‘ _I can’t do it without you’_ , he had told him. Javier had smiled and hugged him.

**“ _Yes, you can. You are so strong, mi amor.”_**

It had been so risky, surrounded by prying eyes and ears. But in that moment, Yuzuru wanted nothing more than to be in his arms.

**_“And I will always support you, no matter what_.”**

_“I am sorry, Quad Axel. It is not your turn yet.”_

He bows to the audience, biting the inside of his cheek to keep his grimace of pain hidden.

As he leaves the rink, he feels a pair of eyes on the back of his head, burning with an intensity he hasn’t felt since-

He gasps, turns his head quickly and there he is. Face hidden in his huge coat, only his eyes peeking out of the hood.

Javier is here.

His Habi.

Yeah, the Quad Axel can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it? I will check for typos and all that once I get home today. As always, comments and kudos make super super happy!! 💜


End file.
